Ren Shibasaki
|-| My Forged Wedding= Ren Shibasaki is one of the characters that you can choose in My Forged Wedding and My Wedding and 7 Rings. He is actually a prince from a small kingdom in Europe, but works as a researcher in Japan. Background Ren is actually the prince of a small kingdom in Europe. He has an older brother, Jin, who has been traveling around the world since Ren was little. Ren's butler, Daniel, is utterly devoted to Ren, which annoys Ren to no end. Ren understood his responsibility as heir to throne since he was a child and strives to do what is best for his kingdom. He took interest in Japan and their culture and managed to convinced his parents for him to stay in Japan. He met the Long Island crew with Kuni and has been best friends ever since. Ren pleads his parents once again to stay in Japan, his reason being to research more about medicines that could somewhat help the kingdom later on. Appearance Ren has pale blond hair, greenish grey eyes and pale skin. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' Ren wears a white dress shirt that is buttoned halfway, under a grey vest and black, lightly bejeweled tie. Ren also wears olive green pants for bottoms. *'Casual Attire:' Coming soon... *'Work Attire:' Coming soon... *'Sleepwear Attire:' Coming soon... *'Outdoor Attire:' Coming soon... Personality Ren starts off as a very quiet guy, who only speaks when is asked - or whenever it is a necessity to speak. He is often seen yawning and tired; due to spending most of his time on research. He tries to find a new drug, using Japan's abundant resources - in order to help his home country. Although he seems apathetic and oblivious most of the time; Ren has good long-term memory and is actually very attentive. Ren also has a tendency to fall asleep with his eyes open. This is because he rarely sleeps - (3 hours at the most) and otherwise, he stays awake for one week, without any sleep - as long as he's well-occupied. It is also revealed that Ren rarely eats proper food; and would rather take health supplements, to maintain his health - as an alternate method to keep a sufficient nutrient supply. He absolutely hates broccoli and carrots, however, he will voluntarily eat it - as long as you cook it for him. Even though his research may save his country, it also has a time limit given to him by his parents which is to return back to his homeland if he doesn't have a fiancée by his twenty fifth birthday which is in the next month. If you choose to help Ren, he will ask you to pretend to be his fiancée for one month to delay his time to return home to continue his research. Ren's home, which is a condominium, compared to his other friends is very bare and rarely has anything there. in the living room, there is only one couch, one television and a lot of plants. To prove that Ren rarely eats, his refrigerator is empty when you open it to check for ingredients. In the next room, there is only one king sized bed and a bathroom. Although bare, his house is never a mess and is always kept clean. After spending much time with Ren, you'll realize that he is actually a very loving, romantic and protective young man who is willing to do whatever it takes to protect the one he cares most even to go as far as to take a bullet or sacrificing his ring (family heirloom) to save you and Marie during season 2. He also has a cute side where Ren will usually get jealous whenever anyone flirts with you even if its not human (when cats surrounded you for affection, Ren gets jealous when you mention a "male" cat on the sub-story called "A Date after the Skies Clear"). Unlike Takamasa Saeki, Ren has no problems expressing his feelings to you once he grows attached to you and would usually show it by his actions instead of words. In the end, Ren will fall deeply in love with you and would propose for real at his homeland. Summary of Routes Coming soon... Trivia *His real name is Leonard Silver. *His Japanese localised surname are made up of the characters '柴' - "brush" or "firewood"; as well as '咲', which means "to bloom" or "blossom flower" in Japanese.imiwa? (Japanese dictionary) by Pierre-Phil di Constanzo - "Dictionary - 柴咲" **Additionally, his given name, '漣' is Japanese for "ripples" (on water) or "wavelets".imiwa? (Japanese dictionary) by Pierre-Phil di Constanzo - "Dictionary - 漣" *Ren dislikes eating broccoli and carrots at first, but he began to eat them thanks to the MC's cooking. *At the of end Season 2, Ren uses female pronouns to refer to the child he wants to have with the MC. This implies that he wants a daughter. *Ren tries to speak to a mute, young girl from a European country. He initially speaks to her in Japanese, then Spanish after being unresponsive. This shows that he is bilingual - as well as the first and only character so far, who knows Spanish. *As of Be My Princess 2 and My Forged Wedding's crossover sub stories, he is friends with Prince Aslan, implying that My Forged Wedding and Be My Princess 2 are in the same universe and timeline. *Ren was ranked 6th in the 2015 General Election. Citations |-| My Wedding and 7 Rings= Ren Shibasaki is a selectable character in the game My Forged Wedding and My Wedding and 7 Rings. Background Ren is the special executive of the pharmaceuticals department and a childhood friend. More coming soon... Insight Ren Shibasaki - Insight.png Appearance Ren has pale blond hair, greenish grey eyes and pale skin. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' Coming soon... *'Casual Attire:' Coming soon... *'Work Attire:' Coming soon... *'Sleepwear Attire:' Coming soon... *'Outdoor Attire:' Coming soon... Personality Coming soon... Summary of Routes Coming soon... Trivia *His real name is Leonard Silver. *His Japanese localised surname are made up of the characters '柴' - "brush" or "firewood"; as well as '咲', which means "to bloom" or "blossom flower" in Japanese.imiwa? (Japanese dictionary) by Pierre-Phil di Constanzo - "Dictionary - 柴咲" **Additionally, his given name, '漣' is Japanese for "ripples" (on water) or "wavelets".imiwa? (Japanese dictionary) by Pierre-Phil di Constanzo - "Dictionary - 漣" *Ren was ranked 6th in the 2015 General Election. *He's the only Special Executive to not have a favorite food, though that's mainly because he consumes vitamins and nutritional supplements instead of eating. Citations Category:My Forged Wedding Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:Ren Shibasaki Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Born in December Category:Capricorn Sign Category:Scientist Category:Businessman Category:Multilingual Category:GE2015 Category:Blood Type O